1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular, to a wireless data card with an automatically raising antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data cards function for data transmission. When data cards are connected to a computer, the computer may be provided with mobile communications. The data card may be a wireless data card, which requires an antenna to transmit signals. For conventional data cards, the antenna is usually built into the housing, or connected on an exterior of the housing by a telescopic link. However, the built-in antenna may not provide high communications quality. Additionally, the telescopic antenna is not only inconvenient for users when carried, but also requires manual operation to be extracted and retracted.